In a group education setting, different individuals may learn different skills or attain knowledge at different rates. Individuals who struggle to acquire a particular skill, or knowledge of a particular topic compared to their peers' ability to acquire the particular skill or knowledge of the particular topic may benefit from different instruction methods and/or materials than the methods and materials that are effective for their peers. Similarly, individuals who excel at acquiring a particular skill or knowledge may benefit from different instruction methods and/or material. Accordingly, individuals who are not learning one or more skills at a comparable rate as their peers, or above or below a desired rate, may be identified for different and/or additional instruction in an effort to help the individual attain the skill or skills they lack or to help the individual attain greater proficiency or new skills and/or knowledge of new topics. Individuals that lack a skill or that excel can be identified through the insight of an instructor or supervisor or the individual can be assessed through tests or other assessment tools. Once identified, an individual can be targeted for specific education intervention. Thus, some students, such as students who are in need of extra help or talented and gifted (TAG) students, may require or benefit from different and/or additional instruction than that provided to their peers.
Particularly in such specialized instructional settings, though also in other educational settings, review of instructor and/or student performance to ensure faithful qualitative and quantitative implementation of a curriculum can help ensure that the benefits of the instruction are achieved. Such review can allow verification that one or more aspects of the curriculum is, or is not, being performed, and may allow a supervisor or administrator to determine a level of quality or completeness of the instruction of the curriculum. This information can be used to generate feedback to the instructor and/or the student to improve or maintain instruction effectiveness.